Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car
|engine = 4-cylinder turbocharged boxer engine, EJ20 |torque = |displacement = --- cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 402 BHP |pp = 553 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |length = 4505 mm |width = 1780 mm |height = 1235 mm |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car is a Race car produced by Subaru. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Four colors are available for this car in every appearance: *Black (#57 in GT3, #97 in GT4 onwards) *Red (#87) *White (#77) *Orange (#97, GT3 only) *Silver (#57, GT4 onwards) In-game description "The type-GD Impreza with weight reductions for circuit use." Acquisition GT3 This car can be acquired by winning Dream Car Championship in Amateur League or the Grand Valley endurance race. In both events, it has a 1/4 chance (25% in possibility) to come as a prize car. The car's name is listed as Subaru IMPREZA LM Race Car in this game. GT4 Players can win this car by winning from Stars of Pleiades in Subaru One-Make Championship race. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 489,831 Credits. It is a Level 16 car. GT6 This car can be purchased from the Subaru dealership for 500,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *The number plates of this car resembles the ones used on the GT300 cars of the All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship. **Specifically, this car is designed to resemble the Cusco Advan Impreza that ran in 2000 and 2001 JGTC seasons, where the team ran a "bugeye" Impreza GT300. In fact, the white color option gives the car number 77, the team's car number in JGTC. *In earlier games, until Gran Turismo 4, it was possible to purchase dirt and snow tyres for this car. However, starting with Gran Turismo PSP, it is no longer possible to equip said tyres on this car. **This could be justified due to the fact that this car isn't technically a rally car. Videos Gran Turismo 3 - Gameplay Impreza LM Race Car Gran Turismo 4 - Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car '01 PS2 Gameplay HD Gran Turismo PSP - Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car GT5 Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car Nurburgring GT6 Global Contenders Ep.7 - Subaru Impreza Super Touring Car Pictures Imp_lm_race_car.jpg|The Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (on said game, it was monikered as an LM Race Car). This picture displays the Orange color scheme, only available on that game. Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Touring cars Category:Subaru Race Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Sedans Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Level 16 Cars